


Going Once, Going Twice!

by peachtrees



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bachelor Auction, Chan also wants to be the Best Matchmaker, M/M, Seulgi is The Best Matchmaker, Soft Pining Boys, Wonseul Siblings !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtrees/pseuds/peachtrees
Summary: “I’m really not going to sit around here and watch you give up your chance. I bid $475 on this guy, Wonwoo. Make it count”





	Going Once, Going Twice!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sysupportgroup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/gifts).



Kwon Soonyoung wasn’t looking for a relationship. In fact, all he’d really been looking for was a quick way to earn some money.

Sure he had a job and all, but given his ever ambitious idea to keep the school’s dance club running, his pay cheque just wouldn’t cut it, especially since support and funding from their school was nearly nonexistent. Plus, he had necessities too. Like all that new Shinee merchandise that had been released recently. Of course he was kidding. He wouldn’t go so far as to buy such overpriced merchandise.

He’d pre-ordered it beforehand.

Still, even if Soonyoung had just suddenly decided he didn’t have a need for all the latest merchandise, he still wouldn’t have enough to keep the club running. His only option now was to plan a fundraiser, which seemed easy in theory, but there were so many options. Bake sale, car wash, just to name a few. The only problem he saw with those ideas being he’d never seen the members of his club holding a whisk, much less a sponge. He loved his members dearly, but he didn’t see them competent enough to be trusted in a kitchen.

Their next best option had been a bachelor auction, an option Soonyoung had picked without consulting with everyone. A few of them had argued, which Soonyoung thought was an understandable response. Still, it was their only option because no way was he about to give their entire school population food poisoning.

In the end, only about 12, including him, had agreed to be apart of the event, the rest offering up their moral support instead. And with that, Soonyoung had set the event into motion. Now with 4 or so weeks- give or take- of preparation, it was time for that dreaded bachelor auction.

“Alright, guys! This is our first ever bachelor auction because our school hates the fine arts so we have to do everything ourselves, who’s ready?” Soonyoung exclaimed as he burst into their makeshift practice room on the day that quite possibly could have changed the rest of his life.

To be fair, it was more of a large storage room than a practice room. It was musty, and old, and it sat in the basement of the admin building, which had to be at least 4 floors underground because even cell service was shit down there. Unfortunately, it was the best he could get since the school’s only good practice space was given to the taekwondo club, even after Soonyoung had requested for it first. It just proved how much their school devalued the fine arts.

“I mean, I guess I’m ready but are we seriously going to rule out the bake sale and car wash when we haven’t even tried?” Chan asked from where he was sat beside Junhui. Chan was one of the few who he needed to persuade to even get to show up today. He was seriously thankful for the amount of respect this kid had for him. He knew being idolized by so many people- like 3- would come in handy someday.

“Chan, I’m going to be honest with you. You have neither baked a cake nor cleaned a car in your entire life. So believe me when I say this is really for your benefit, and potentially everyone else’s as well” Soonyoung said as he stood in front of the mirror to fix his hair. The very same mirrors he’d spent several pay cheques into getting installed. Which is why they really needed this to go well.

“I-I’ve baked cakes!” Chan exclaimed, offended for some reason as Soonyoung turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

“Easy bake cakes don’t count. Channie” Soonyoung said teasingly, walking over and pinching the younger boy’s cheek before heading back to the front of the practice room.

“Yes they fucking do, I’ve baked so many damn cookies” Chan muttered under his breath, scowling at the ground as Minghao ruffled his hair.

“Anyway, since the auction starts in a bit, we should really go up there and help our wonderful MC, Seungkwan, set up! Because, not only can we not afford proper equipment, we also can’t afford the help of our peers! So let’s get up there!” Soonyoung announced over enthusiastically as he lead the club out of the practice room and up the endless flights of stairs since the goddamn elevator was broken but Soonyoung just assumed it never even worked to begin with. Or at least, since they’d occupied the god forsaken storage room.

“Hey,” Minghao said suddenly appearing beside him, clearly having pushed his way to the front of the group so that he was walking alongside Soonyoung. “D’you put out the announcement for the auction?”

Soonyoung nodded, turning his head to look at Minghao. “I put in the announcement to the committee”

“Are you stuck in the 20th century? Barely anyone here watches the news, let alone reads the committee’s newsletter” Minghao scoffed, Soonyoung blinked at him owlishly, the cold and clammy claws of dread closing around his chest. Sensing his sudden worry, Minghao put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, old man. Lucky for you, I knew this would happen and not only did I put up flyers with some help from the others, but I also got my friend who volunteers in admin to send out an email to everyone at school” Minghao reassured, the relief alone was enough to make Soonyoung stop in his tracks, launching himself at Minghao for a hug. Luckily for the younger man, his reflexes were fast enough to catch him before they both went tumbling to the ground.

“I’ll let the old man comment slide right now because you just saved my life and I want you to know that this club would have died without you” Soonyoung told him seriously as he pulled away. Minghao laughed, patting his back.

“You’re just lucky that I know you well enough to know that you still read the newsletter every morning” Minghao teased him and Soonyoung glared.

“You’re really pushing it, punk” Soonyoung snapped, swatting at Minghao playfully. The latter laughed as they finally reached the main floor, making their way towards the courtyard.

“Hey guys! I got the techs to help set up, they even let us borrow some sound equipment! So we’re almost ready!” Seungkwan announced as he ran over to them upon spotting Soonyoung and his heard of dancers. He hugged Soonyoung tightly, pulling away to offer him a huge smile. The broadcasting major was a hugger, almost everyone knew that and tried to keep their distance. Soonyoung didn’t mind though, the kid gave amazing hugs.

“Do I have to pay these guys?” Soonyoung mumbled wearily as he watched a number of tech club members set up speakers and mics.

“Not at all! I’m quite close with one of them, so think of it as a favour. Right, Hansollie?!” Seungkwan yelled, a boy popped out from behind a large speaker a few feet away from them, glancing around until his eyes landed on Seungkwan, who he offered a smile and a thumbs up before continuing his work.

“You’re a lifesaver, Kwan” Soonyoung said, hugging him once more to Seungkwan’s delight.

“I know! You can thank me in half the profit” Seungkwan stated cheekily. Even though he was clearly joking, Soonyoung still narrowed his eyes at him.

“I was kidding! Anyway, let’s get you all backstage. We don’t want the girls sneaking glances at this fresh produce” Seungkwan grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at them before grabbing both Soonyoung and Chan by the wrist and leading them towards what Soonyoung guessed was supposed to be the ‘backstage’ area.

“I don’t know how I feel about being described as produce” Chan said, glancing at Soonyoung wearily.

“You like it,” Seungkwan insisted. “Don’t worry” Chan gave Soonyoung a look, still completely unconvinced. Turning to look at the others, he found a similar expression on all their faces.

Today was going to be a long day.

//

Wonwoo groaned as he rolled over in bed, the sound of Seulgi’s obnoxious ringtone blaring throughout his very tiny apartment. It was far too early for him to even be awake right now, so he didn’t know why his sister was.  
“Won!” Seulgi all but screamed as soon as he accepted the call, suddenly he wished he’d pressed decline as he draped an arm over his eyes.

“What do you want?” Wonwoo asked groggily, his voice rough with sleep.

“Did you seriously just wake up? It’s noon and I could have sworn you had a class at 8 today” Seulgi said, her tone of voice was accusatory as Wonwoo only hummed in response.

“Nah, I woke up for my 8 am, then I went back to bed” Wonwoo admitted, Seulgi snorted.

“You’re ridiculous, please get your shit together” Seulgi practically begged, Wonwoo chuckled.

“Clearly you don’t know who I am, Seul”

“Whatever- anyway, did you hear about the event going on in the courtyard?” Seulgi asked him. Wonwoo thought for a moment. He didn’t remember hearing about any events. It wasn’t like he read the stupid newsletter though, who expected anyone to read a goddamn newsletter in the 21st century?

“What event?”

“The dance club’s bachelor auction!” she exclaimed, as if she was surprised he had no idea.

Wonwoo sat up in bed suddenly. A bachelor auction? For the dance club? Kwon Soonyoung’s dance club? The same guy he’d probably had a massive crush on ever since their first year of university? The guy he probably thought about at least twice a day unprovoked because he was clearly just that whipped? He was going to be auctioned off today? How did he not know?

Did Soonyoung put it in the newsletter?

“Why should this matter to me?” Wonwoo asked her, trying his best to ignore the hammering in his chest. He knew how this would go, he’d read enough teen love stories to know that when it came to this kind of thing, a fake dating scenario, it would always end in real feelings.

He hated real feelings. Especially the heterosexual kind that meant his feelings would be left unreciprocated.

God, did he hope Soonyoung wasn’t straight.

On the other end, Wonwoo heard Seulgi laugh, his face flushed a deep pink all of a sudden, as if she was right there in his room, judging him.

“What’s so funny?”

“Quit messing around, little brother, I know you like him” she teased. He hated how she knew him so well, how good of a listener she apparently was when he’d clearly assumed she hadn’t heard the long rants that always circulated around Kwon Soonyoung and his stupid smile.

The same stupid smile he’d probably do anything for if he was given the chance.

“I don’t even know him that well!” Wonwoo exclaimed, his face felt hot and he could basically see the smirk that was continually growing on Seulgi’s face.

“The fact that I don’t have to specify who really says a lot, Jeon Wonwoo”

He laid back down on his bed, draping his arm back over his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re even talking about, Seul” he replied stubbornly.

“Oh? What’s that? Kwon Soonyoung’s gonna perform a strip tease at the auction?” Seulgi fake gasped, her tone was teasing once more and clearly she was joking, but still, his heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Kwon Soonyoung shirtless.

“What the hell do you want from me? It’s not like I could go down there myself” he sighed, slightly annoyed. Seulgi laughed, not offering up a verbal response, the noise in the background, however, was enough to get Wonwoo sitting up again.

“What’s with all the yelling, Seulgi?” Wonwoo asked hesitantly, he found he was somehow afraid of her response.

“I’m actually at the auction right now!” she replied. Wonwoo froze, he could basically see the shit eating grin on her face.

“Seulgi…” he said, warningly. Seulgi laughed once more.

“This could be your chance, Won!” she insisted. Wonwoo frowned. His chance? What did that even mean, it wasn’t like he’d be going down there...

Unless…

“My chance? Are you crazy?” he exclaimed, the realization suddenly dawning on him as the chattering in the background seemed to only get louder.

“You literally have liked this guy for years but you’ve never spoken to him” she argued, Wonwoo scowled. He’d spoken to him, like twice. Both times had been to ask for a pencil. He never returned his pencils.

“I like it like this!” Wonwoo retorted. He didn’t really, but would going at a quicker pace really do him any good? He was content at this achingly slow pace. He’d get to it eventually.

“I’m doing this for you, little brother! You can thank me later!” Seulgi yelled into the phone, Wonwoo recognized that tone of voice. It held the same finality their mom had had when she was grounding him for always going to the PC cafe instead of doing his homework.

“Seulgi! Don’t you fucking dare! I- Seulgi- !” the sharp sound of the line going dead felt like being doused with ice water. Whatever Seulgi was planning on doing, Wonwoo had no idea. Was it the wingman route? God, he hoped not. He always kind of hated that cliche. Plus, given Wonwoo’s luck Soonyoung would end up falling for Seulgi, no doubt.

A part of him really hated that idea, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“Stupid Kwon Soonyoung, with his stupid fucking hair and stupid fucking smile” Wonwoo scowled, throwing his phone at the pile of clothes on his bedroom floor. He sighed, falling back on to his bed.

“I really hope this doesn’t go horribly... “

//

A few moments later, the bid had started.

Soonyoung had to give Seungkwan credit, the kid was great at what he did, getting a whole audience to stop speaking simply by putting a finger to his lips was amazing. If only his own club members listened to him like that.

“Hello! I’m Boo Seungkwan! Broadcasting major and your MC for this afternoon!” Seungkwan exclaimed, applauding himself, which in turn brought on a whole sea of applause and cheers.

“Today’s event? None other than the dance club’s bachelor auction! Who loves dance?”

Loud cheers and applause erupted once more and Soonyoung was thoroughly impressed. It seemed so were his club members. He peeked out quickly to take in the crowd, his jaw dropping at how many people had actually turned up.

“What? Are there like 5 people?” Ten asked, attempting to peer over Soonyoung’s shoulder. Soonyoung shook his head as he turned towards them.

“There’s like, hundreds of girls out there” Soonyoung told them all, watching as their expressions morphed into ones of shook. He grinned widely.

“Looks like we don’t have to disband after all!”

“That was your plan if this didn’t go well?” Minghao asked him, slightly unimpressed. Soonyoung shrugged sheepishly.

“It might have been a concern of mine” he admitted, dodging the multiple playful punches that came his way.

“Seems like our crowd today really loves dance! Well you’re in luck! These boys are the best of the best!” Another cheer. This time it ended off with a loud ‘lee chan is the best’ that thoroughly amused the dance club, much to chan’s embarrassment.

“You guys are so energetic! So let’s get right into it! Starting with our very own leader, Kwon Soonyoung!” Seungkwan announced, motioning for Soonyoung to come on stage. Seungkwan quickly shoved the mic into his hands.

“Uh, I’m guessing you want me to say stuff before we start?” Soonyoung assumed, glancing at Seungkwan who nodded vigorously, he turned back to the audience. He could see some of the female club members stood near the stage, as well as some of the male club members that hadn’t been particularly keen in doing this. He was glad that they were there to support them.

“Hi, I’m Kwon Soonyoung, literature major, dance club leader. Thanks for coming to support us” Soonyoung said awkwardly, Seungkwan grabbed the mic from him.

“Come on! Say something else!” Seungkwan encouraged, shoving the mic towards Soonyoung.

“The dance club really appreciates all your support… In the future we promise to make great performances…” he said, staring at Seungkwan who was motioning for him to say more.

“Uh… What do you want me to say?” Soonyoung stage whispered, the mic still held up to his face, causing giggles and bouts of laughter to come from the audience.

“Say something that’ll make their heart race!” Seungkwan whispered to him and Soonyoung nodded, determined, albeit slightly confused.

“If you bid for me, I’ll show you how a dancer really has fun” he said suggestively as he winked extremely exaggeratedly. From the front of the stage, there was a chorus of playful boos from the dance club members, however everyone else seemed to like it, cheering loudly as Soonyoung laughed, the tips of his ears growing insanely red, his face felt warm. Seungkwan pulled the mic away from him, feigning disgust.

“Yes! Thank you so much for that, Soonyoung! Anyway! Let’s start the bidding!” Seungkwan announced. “We’ll start it off at $25, because we’re all poor college students and honestly I don’t expect it to go much higher than that! Anyone have $25?”

“$25!” Someone yelled from the back of the audience, hand raised high.

“We’ve got $25! Going once! Going-”

“$50!”

“Oh? $50!”

“$75!”

“We’ve got $75!”

“$100!”

“$150!’

Soonyoung watched, amazed as the numbers continued to rise. He honestly hadn’t expected such high numbers.

“$150! Do we have anyone who wants to challenge $150?!” Seungkwan all but yelled into the mic, his energy was seemingly contagious enough to affect the entire crowd, who seemed more lively than they had been originally.

“$250!” Someone yelled from the back, however, from what Soonyoung could tell, the person who had bid prior was not looking to back down.

“$270!”

“$370!”

“$370! Is that it? Do we have a winner?!”

“$470!” Seungkwan stared at Soonyoung with wide eyes. Clearly neither of them was able to contain their surprise. Soonyoung didn’t think he’d be getting nearly this much. He assumed he’d be getting $200 at most.

“475!” Someone called out. A hush went out amongst the crowd as they rummaged through their bags to see if they had enough to even go that high.

“$475! Going once!” Seungkwan yelled, pausing for dramatic effect, waiting for someone to call out a higher number. Soonyoung could see frustration among the faces of some people he recognized to be groupies- which he didn’t really get, if he was honest. Why did he even have groupies? He decided that didn’t matter right now.

“Going twice!” Seungkwan grinned at Soonyoung. If this was how well the bids would be going he’d be able to keep this club running for years.

“Sold! To- uh…” Seungkwan trailed off, squinting at the back of the audience to see where the lucky bidder was.

“Kang Seulgi” Someone from the crowd yelled, waving her hand. That seemed to be her.

“Kang Seulgi!” Seungkwan repeated, initiating the applause once more as Soonyoung waved in her general direction.

“Thank you so much for your contribution! The dance club is really thankful!” Soonyoung said into the mic that Seungkwan had pushed towards him.

“If you’d be so kind as to please find Soonyoung backstage, you can discuss what’ll happen now! We have an auction to finish but again, thank you very much! Hope you have fun!” Seungkwan said, motioning off the stage to find the amazed dance club members.

“Holy shit, dude” Minghao said softly, his eyes wide.

“We’re not just gonna keep this alive, we’re making it the best damn club this school has ever seen!” Soonyoung cheered, high fiving all the members before he made his way to the side where he found a girl with dark brown hair and narrow eyes. He assumed this was Seulgi.

“Hey uh, Seulgi, right?” he asked awkwardly and she turned towards him, smiling brightly.

“Well look at that! Nice to meet you, Soonyoung”  
she grinned, reaching her hand out to him. He shook it before breaking out into a wide smile.

“Thanks for contributing such a huge amount of money to the club, it means a lot” Soonyoung told her sincerely, she shrugged.

“You’re all such good dancers. Couldn’t take that away from you, now could I?” she teased and Soonyoung laughed.

“Yeah, I guess. So, rules for the next week. I take you out on little dates, depending on schedules I guess, but I take you anywhere you want, it’s also okay if you wanna turn me down” Soonyoung admitted. Truthfully, he knew that the other girls out there would most likely enjoy going on dates with him, but Seulgi felt different.

“No, it’s okay. You seem like a true gentleman, Soonyoung” she smiled, it made him blush. He wasn’t expecting that at all.

“Alright. So let’s swap numbers and you can continue on with your day! Again thank you, really. It means a lot” Soonyoung said as he passed his phone to Seulgi.

“No need to thank me so often. I’m just as happy to be helping out. But hey, were you looking to find a romantic relationship out of this auction?” she asked curiously and he laughed, shaking his head as he typed his own number into her phone.

“Unfortunately, I don’t swing that way” he admitted and she made a sound of understanding.

“I see. Well, platonic dates never did anyone any harm”  
Seulgi said, grinning as they passed their phones back to one another.

“Exactly. Well, guess I’ll see you around, Seulgi” Soonyoung said, moving to leave when she quickly grabbed him by the arm, surprising him.

“Can we uh, take a picture? Maybe? Just so I can rub in the face of some friends?” she asked awkwardly. Soonyoung stared at her for a moment before nodding, smiling.

“Yeah! No problem” he said, standing beside her as she quickly took the photo.

“Awesome! Thank you” she said, waving as he began to walk away.

“No, Thank you! See you around!” Soonyoung called back as he walked back over to the others.

“Soonyoung! Chan just got bid off for $375!” Junhui told him as Soonyoung made his way over to him. Soonyoung smiled to himself, extremely relieved. Clearly this was gonna turn out amazingly well.

Now he just hoped that this dating situation would turn out well too.

//

seulseul sent you a photo.

Wonwoo glanced at the notification that popped up on his phone almost immediately, his eyes widening as he saw the photo of Soonyoung and Seulgi pop up on screen.

seulseul: jealous, little brother?

He sat up in bed, calling her up immediately. She picked up after 2 rings.

“Hi! This is Seulgi-“

“I know you know this is me, what the hell Seulgi?”  
Wonwoo whined in the phone. He heard Seulgi laugh. He knew deep down he would have been more content as an only child.

“Come on! Nothing bad has even happened yet!” Seulgi tried to reason, but Wonwoo was not having it.

“We have rules! Remember?”

“Come on, Won. We’re adults now!”

“Well it doesn’t seem like you’re acting like much of an adult” to be fair, he was the one yelling over the phone, sat in bed, talking about rules he’d made after Seulgi had very bluntly told Yerin that he liked her. Back then, Seulgi had pinky promised him she’d never interfere with his love life ever again. To a 12 year old, pinky promises were like the law. He held that promise in his heart.

“This really could be your chance, Wonwoo” she insisted and he huffed, falling back down on his bed.

“I don’t even know if he’s gay”

“Well I do, so quit letting that stop you!” Seulgi told him seriously. Wonwoo could feel his heartbeat quicken, if only by the slightest bit. Was he really? Did he have a chance?

That was too crazy for him to even begin to think about.

“Come on, Wonwoo. This really could be your chance. I’m serious this time” Seulgi said finally, after Wonwoo remained mute for longer than a moment.

“I told you already, I don’t know him that well” Wonwoo said weakly, he felt stupid for even considering it, if he was honest.

“You have a morning class with him, get to know him,” Seulgi said, she sounded as though she was beginning to get annoyed. Wonwoo felt she had every right to be.

“I’m really not going to sit around here and watch you give up your chance. I bid $475 on this kid, Wonwoo. Make it count” Seulgi all but snapped. His eyes widened as he sat up.

“$475?”

“Yes, that’s exactly how much I spent just so you could finally get out there. You like him a lot, Wonwoo. I want you to be happy”

Wonwoo bit his lip. That was a whole lot of money, so it made sense why Seulgi was growing frustrated with him. Regardless though, how would he even push something like this forward? He wouldn’t even know how these relationship-y things tended to work. Yerin hadn’t exactly taken kindly to such a blunt showing of affection, given to her by his older sister no less.

“What’s your plan, Seulgi?” Wonwoo finally sighed after a long pause on both ends. He heard her squeal loudly, cheering on his agreement, before she cleared her throat and began to speak.

“Oh! Don’t you worry, Won! Things will turn out great!” she promised him and despite himself, he grew excited. Could someone as unattainable as Kwon Soonyoung actually be within his reach? He hated how easily persuaded he had become.

“You’re completely sure about that?” he asked her warily, she only laughed on the other end.

“Just you wait, younger brother. I have a master plan” Seulgi promised, she sounded determined. As determined as an evil genius plotting world domination.

The only difference there was that Seulgi could probably achieve that in minutes.

“And do I get to know this master plan?” Wonwoo asked her, getting out of bed to finally begin revising.

“You’ll know it eventually! Good luck, Wonwoo!” Seulgi said, before ultimately hanging up on him. Wonwoo put his phone down with a sigh. He trusted Seulgi, it’s not like he had a choice, but he was really doubting this plan of hers. If anything went to shit during this entire plan, it’s not like he could just ignore him and move on. He’d have to find a new school to go to, change his name, shave his head.

“I probably shouldn’t doubt Seulgi so much” Wonwoo said out loud, walking into his kitchen as he ran a hand through his hair.

Would he look good with a buzzcut?

//

seulgi ! sent you a message.

Hearing his phone go off several times in a row in the middle of his morning class was alarming to say the least. Quickly, he fumbled to turn the ringer off before he shoved his phone away into his pocket. He watched sheepishly as the guy in front of him— Jeon Wonwoo— turned to look at him before turning back to his notes. Soonyoung felt his whole face grow warm. How embarrassing.

He’d seen the guy around campus for as long as he could remember and he always seemed to be so stoic and brooding. Like he brought his teenage angst phase well into his 20s or something. Soonyoung thought it was attractive.

If only he wasn’t so intimidating, if only Soonyoung wasn’t such a wuss.

After class ended, Soonyoung began packing up his things, checking the messages while he shoved his laptop into his backpack.

seulgi ! : soonyoung are you busy right now?

seulgi ! : it’s seulgi

seulgi ! : i just wanted to say that i won’t be able to make it for our date today :/

seulgi ! : i have an appointment

seulgi ! : but i have someone that could take my place ! if you’re interested?

seulgi ! : but if u don’t wanna go on the date that’s okay too

seulgi ! : just get back to me as soon as you can !

Soonyoung huffed as he rolled his eyes. He never understood the annoyance that his friends felt when he would send multiple messages instead of just one, but right now in this moment he really could understand where that frustration was coming from.

That aside, though, he found himself feeling slightly disappointed if anything. He’d spent a good amount of the last few days just talking to Seulgi and he’d grown excited about the whole “dating” thing. Still, he couldn’t just force her to ignore her appointment.

soonie: was in class, but what do u mean by take your place? explain plz

Grabbing his bag, Soonyoung made his way back to his apartment, getting Seulgi’s reply just as he was leaving campus.

seulgi ! : omg sorry i disturbed ur class, but anyway i think it would be a waste if we missed a day

seulgi ! : plus, my friend is super nice, you’ll love them, promise. they’ve been to a few of ur shows, seen u busking too !

Soonyoung thought for a moment, there wasn’t really any harm in going on a date with Seulgi’s friend. Though it did surprise him that they’d supposedly been to his shows, and even watched his busking performances at that. He hoped that maybe he’d be able to get a new friend out of this situation.

soonie: okay i accept, where should i pick them up?

Almost immediately, Seulgi messaged him both their address and their number, which was odd since he hadn’t even been given a name. Regardless, he found the whole thing quite interesting.

soonie: thanks seulgi! have fun at your appointment, whatever it is

As he approached his apartment, he quickly pocketed his phone. He had an idea of where they’d originally been supposed to go, so he hoped whoever it was that was Seulgi’s friend wouldn’t mind the original plan.

Quickly, he showered before throwing on a more casual looking outfit that still appeared stylish before he looked at the address once more. To his surprise, they lived in the exact same building as him, just a few floors up.

What are the odds of that kind of luck?

As he walked up towards the given address, he wondered if he’d probably encountered Seulgi’s friend, maybe even talked to them a few times? He hoped that they’d be able to hit off and that they’d both be able to enjoy their time together today.

On his walk up, he thought about Seulgi’s friend. she hadn’t even given him a name, much less a single detail of who this person was. Was it a girl? A boy? Did they prefer not to go by a specific gender?

He immediately assumed girl, mostly considering they’d been to his busking shows. Apart from  
his friends and dance club members, he wasn’t sure if there had been any other guys that went to his shows, unless of course he was just unobservant, which he doubted.

Maybe it was one of seulgi’s friends that she had talked about a lot. Maybe the one named Yeri? According to Seulgi she’d also been to the auction, and she had been to a few of their shows. He anticipated yeri, preparing himself mentally for their first meeting.

So he was extremely surprised to find himself standing right in front of Jeon Wonwoo when he arrived at the address Seulgi had given him.

//

Wonwoo was going to kill Seulgi.

There he was, dressed in his pyjamas, and let it be known that he didn’t have the most presentable pyjamas either, his hair was a mess, and he had a face mask on.

Don’t judge his face mask, Seulgi had given it to him  
and he was curious.

He’d been originally getting ready to revise for a test that he knew would be coming up soon. What he hadn’t be getting ready for, was to open his door to find Kwon Soonyoung, dressed nicely and clearly ready for a date. He’d probably even washed his hair too, unlike Wonwoo. His eyes were wide and he looked caught off guard, almost as if he hadn’t been expecting to find Wonwoo here.

“Oh, uh,” Soonyoung started after a moment, he laughed awkwardly, his ears tinted a faint red as he scratched the back of his neck. “Wonwoo, right?”

It was as if his last 2 brain cells had simultaneously combusted, leaving him unable to form even a simple sentence. He opted for nodding instead. Thankfully, he could still do that.

“We have classical literature together. Uh, yeah… Anyway, Seulgi gave me this address, maybe I read it wrong, but did she tell you about a date… of something?” Soonyoung asked, the red im his ears moving their way to his cheeks as he bit his lip. God, he was so fucking cute. The way he was fidgeting with his phone, the way he was running his hand through his hair. God. He hoped he wasn’t staring. Was he staring? He hoped he wouldn’t get caught, especially when he was standing right in front of-

“Am I interrupting? You look like you’re in the middle of something” Soonyoung said suddenly when Wonwoo still hadn’t replied to him. That snapped Wonwoo right out of it.

“Oh! Uh, right! Sorry, you’re not interrupting anything. Uh, you said date right? Yeah… Yeah! Seulgi fold me all about that, sorry. I’m not quite presentable yet, you can come in if you want” Wonwoo rambled as he opened the door wider, Soonyoung nodded as he walked in.

“I just need to get dressed and uh, take this off. But make yourself comfortable!” Wonwoo said as he lead Soonyoung to his living room, taking the few shirts he’d all but dumped on to his couch and booking it to his room to call Seulgi.

“I’m going to murder you!” He hissed into the phone as soon as she picked up.

“Is he there?”

“Is he ther- Yes!! He’s here! Why didn’t you tell me he was coming today?” Wonwoo asked her as he paced the length of his room before running to his closet and looking through his clothes for something to make him look at least somewhat presentable.

“You can’t pin that on me, you knew he’d be coming eventually” she replied. She sounded smug. That little shit.

“That doesn’t mean I was ready! I’ve never been so stressed- oh god, I need to shower. I need to- Fuck! Why didn’t you at least text me?” Wonwoo asked,  
pacing his room as he clutched hia outfit in one hand, his phone in the other.

“This is so out of character of you, Won” Seulgi giggled. He was so going to get her back for this.

“Seulgi. I don’t know if I can do this” he whined, sitting on his bed. His heart was racing, Kwon Soonyoung was literally outside and there he was, having a mental breakdown.

“We talked about this, Wonwoo. This could be your chance!” Seulgi persisted, she sounded slightly annoyed at his hesitance.

“I don’t know Seulgi, you didn’t see him at the door. He was so stunning” Wonwoo whispered. Seulgi laughed at that, much to his displeasure.

“I think you’re stunning too, Won. You deserve this” Seulgi said softly. And in that moment, Wonwoo had wished she could have just been a mean old sister. It wouldn’t be so hard to exist had she just let him wallow in his own self pity.

“God, Seulgi, you’re being so cheesy” Wonwoo sighed, running a hand through his hair. She chuckled, he could picture her smiling on the other end.

“Come on, you’re a charming guy! You’re super good looking too, you’ll have him all over you in minutes” she insisted. Wonwoo only rolled his eyes, but a part of him still felt hopeful at that.

“You really think so, Seulgi?”

“I know so! So take your chance okay? Now go shower, get dressed, and take that damned face mask off your face and get your man!” she exclaimed, encouragement radiated off of her in waves, making him whine loudly before he paused.

“How did you know I was wearing a face mask?” he asked her, slightly confused.

“Soonyoung texted me. He was slightly unsure of what to do, completely flustered” she admitted, Wonwoo groaned.

“He hates me, I ruined it”

“No, no. He was just surprised. Now hurry up already!” she said, hanging up almost immediately. He threw his phone down on his bed.

He could whine about Seulgi later, right now he had to get ready for a date.

~

After what had to be the fastest shower known to man, Wonwoo exited his bedroom. His hair was still mostly damp, he was still holding his towel and his shirt hadn’t even been buttoned properly. He was also slightly out of breath. He’d never moved that fast in his life.

Walking into the living room, he saw Soonyoung waiting patiently on the couch, busy on his phone, before he suddenly turned towards Wonwoo.

“Oh, hey. No need to rush” Soonyoung chuckled, a slight grin on his face as took in Wonwoo’s current state.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to keep you waiting any longer” Wonwoo apologized, his cheeks suddenly felt warm as Soonyoung walked over to him.

“Like I said, no rush. Do you want some help?” he asked, his expression suddenly became unsure as he thought over his sentence. “Uh, sorry. That’s probably really awkward”

“I’ve made this whole thing awkward. That’s nothing” Wonwoo shrugged and Soonyoung laughed as he took the towel from Wonwoo.

“You know, it blows my mind that I’ve never even had a proper conversation with you until now, but here I am, drying your hair” Soonyoung said, Wonwoo chuckled as he felt Soonyoung rub the towel through his hair.

“Yeah, so much for first impressions, right?” Wonwoo joked and Soonyoung smiled at him as he pulled the towel away.

“Well, I guess a lasting impression can be a good thing too” Soonyoung said with a shrug as he tossed the towel onto Wonwoo’s couch.

“So, can I know where we’re going? Seulgi didn’t specify” Wonwoo said as he looked in the mirror, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to make it more presentable. Whatever it was about Soonyoung, it was almost as if he’d completely knocked the anxiousness he felt right out of his body. He never thought it would be this easy to just talk to Kwon Soonyoung. It felt natural.

“That’s because I didn’t tell her, it’s a surprise” Soonyoung grinned as Wonwoo attempted to fix the buttons on his shirt.

“Oh boy, I never liked surprises” Wonwoo joked, watching Soonyoung’s face fall and his widen. His whole body tensed with panic.

“Hey, don’t worry! I was just joking!” Wonwoo tried to reassure him. Soonyoung stared at Wonwoo for a moment, seemingly trying to see if he really meant that or not before he nodded. His expression seemed to return to normal, which instantly filled Wonwoo with relief.

“Hey, really quick. Since I don’t really know much about you, and I wanna make sure you have fun today, what do you like? I mean, aside from classical literature” Soonyoung asked curiously as Wonwoo quickly grabbed a pair of shoes. He thought for a moment.

“I like cats, and astronomy is also pretty cool. Hm, video games. I guess I like to read too?” Wonwoo listed off, Soonyoung brightened.

“Oh! That’s perfect!” Soonyoung said, his eyes all but sparkling. Wonwoo had to turn away quickly before he ended up staring. God, he was stunning.

“Is it?”

“Yeah, totally. I guess it was just my luck” Soonyoung grinned as Wonwoo lead him out to the hallway once more after having grabbed his keys and his phone.

“So, what about you?” Wonwoo asked him as they made their way down the hall. Soonyoung thought for a moment. He had a cute thinking face, his nose scrunched up and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“What do I like? I like dancing, but that’s no surprise. Uh, I think space is cool too, and big cats… Oh! and I really like Shinee!” Soonyoung informed him, grinning brightly as they stepped into the slightly cool outdoor breeze.

“Big cats?” Wonwoo questioned, following Soonyoung to his car, which he realized was parked in one of the resident parking space of the apartment. Soonyoung must have lived in this building as well, what a coincidence.

“Yeah! Like tigers, cheetahs. You know, big cats” Soonyoung shrugged as he unlocked the car. He seemed kind of fidgety, now that Wonwoo was sitting right next to him, running his hand through his hair almost constantly. He thought it was quite amusing. If anyone was to be nervous right now, he assumed it would be him.

“You nervous?” Wonwoo asked, watching surprise appear all of a sudden on Soonyoung’s face at his assumption.

“Well I mean, kinda. I want to make sure you have a good time” Soonyoung admitted awkwardly. Wonwoo found it quite endearing.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll have a great time” Wonwoo told him truthfully. Soonyoung smiled.

“I hope you do”

“So no hints?” Wonwoo asked as Soonyoung began to pull out of the parking area. Wonwoo was instantly able to recognize Shinee playing from the speakers in the car. It wasn’t like Wonwoo minded though, at least Soonyoung seemed to know which album was their best.

Objectively speaking, it was obviously Odd.

“No hints. I’m just going off what little I know about you and praying you’ll like it” Soonyoung grinned, glancing towards Wonwoo with and exaggerated wink that made him laugh. God, he was so charming.

God, Wonwoo was so gay.

“Oh boy, this suspense is really going to kill me” Wonwoo said playfully. He found it really odd how comfortable he was beginning to feel around Soonyoung. It was as if they’d been friends the whole time, rather than only properly meeting for the first time earlier today, unbeknownst to either that the encounter was even going to happen. He was also happy to note that Soonyoung also seemed to be growing comfortable around him.

“I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t die” Soonyoung said, a playful twinkle in his eyes. Wonwoo grinned, letting the car fall into a comfortable silence. Whatever silent was when View by Shinee was playing and it seemed to take all of Soonyoung’s self control to not drop everything and belt out every single lyric.

“We’re here!” Soonyoung finally announced as he pulled into an open parking space. Wonwoo looked out the window, they were parked on the side of the road near a bunch of little shops and cafes. When his eyes landed on a particular one down the street, his mouth all but dropped open.

“There are cat cafes near our university?” he asked as he turned towards Soonyoung who grinned, nodding.

“Yeah. I did a bunch of research because I didn’t know there was one around here either. Thank god my friend, Junhui, basically lives here” Soonyoung explained and Wonwoo’s eyes widened, he was all but bouncing in his seat with anticipation.

“We’re going to this cat cafe?” Wonwoo gasped, pointing directly towards the cafe. Soonyoung laughed, and all of a sudden Wonwoo felt his cheeks grow warm, god he was being so embarrassing.

“Yep! I mean, unless you wanna go to… The gym, apparently” Soonyoung said, glancing down the street. Wonwoo hit him playfully.

“I’ve never been to a cat cafe before” Wonwoo said as they both got out of the car.

“You seem so excited about it, I thought for sure you’d at least been to one” Soonyoung said as they walked towards it.

“I’ve been to cat shelters and all, but I’ve never really had a chance to look into cafes” he admitted, all but running towards the front window to look at the cats inside the cafe.

“They’re so cute!” Wonwoo gasped, all but pressed up against the glass. He heard Soonyoung laugh from behind him, the warmth returning to his cheeks.

“Careful, Won. You might scare the people in there away” Soonyoung joked, Wonwoo made a face at him. His heart racing slightly at how the nickname sounded coming out of his mouth. In such a playful tone too.

“Let’s go in” Wonwoo said eagerly, grabbing Soonyoung by the wrist and leading him in.

And if his heart skipped a beat at the sound of Soonyoung’s laugh, and his cheeks turned a particular shade of pink at having grabbed him without much other thought, well, he hoped that Soonyoung wouldn’t be able to tell.

//

Admittedly, Soonyoung wasn’t sure if either of them would have a good time.

They didn’t know anything about one another, and Soonyoung’s knowledge of dating experience was quite slim. The closest thing to a proper relationship being a fling he’d had with Minghao in his first year. It suffice to say it didn’t turn out well. And he was 100% the reason for that. He thought for sure he’d mess something up and the stress of that was sitting heavily on his shoulders.

But surprisingly, he found he was having great time, and more importantly, Wonwoo was too. The stress of trying to make sure Wonwoo had a good almost becoming nonexistent as they sat around, playing with cats and just talking to one another. It felt like Soonyoung had known him for years.

It really was refreshing, to be able to find someone he could just connect with the way he did with Wonwoo. He found himself wishing the date would never end.

“What’s the one named?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo as he watched him play with a smaller, white haired cat that seemed to adore him.

“Kali. She’s a really young caf” Wonwoo cooed, holding the cat close to him. Wonwoo seemed to really adore the cats, his voice raising a few octaves when he spoke to him. The cat booped him on the nose and Wonwoo seemed to all but melt into the floor. It was an adorable sight, in Soonyoung’s opinion.

The cats, of course…. Not Wonwoo.

Who was he kidding, he clearly thought Wonwoo was being adorable too.

This stoic, serious looking guy from his classical literature class was being incredibly and absolutely adorable, which was so new to Soonyoung. He had no idea Wonwoo was actually such a nerd. He couldn’t believe he’d been intimidated by this guy for so long.

“Cute” Soonyoung, watching as another cat walked up to them, rubbing against his leg. Whatever it was about Wonwoo, it was attracting the cats towards them. It clearly made Wonwoo very happy.

“I’m the one who feeds the cat outside the admin building” Wonwoo suddenly admitted and Soonyoung’s eyes widened as he looked at him.

“You! My kids keep complaining about how they can't get to practice because the cats keep chasing them!” Soonyoung exclaimed, receiving a look from oke of the staff who worked there. He felt the tips of his ears grow warm as he lowered his head. Wonwoo laughed.

“Your kids, huh?” Wonwoo teased and Soonyoung smiled, embarrassed at the slip up, but still filled with pride nonetheless.

“Well, yeah. my club members really feel like my kids. They need to be taken care of” he admitted and Wonwoo smiled, nodding.

“That’s cute, your club has a nice dynamic” Wonwoo complimented and Soonyoung grinned.

“Yeah, they’re all good kids. I do my best for them. But anyway, speaking of my club, Seulgi says you go to my solo performances” Soonyoung said teasingly. Wonwoo’s cheeks turned a shade of red as he scratched a cat behind its ears.

“I-I just end up at the venues by coincidence” he said and Soonyoung chuckled. Sure, he clearly didn’t know Wonwoo all that well but god was he a terrible liar.

“Oh yeah? Well, what do you think of my dancing?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo smiled down at his lap. Soonyoung felt his heart race a big at the fond expression on Wonwoo’s face.

“You’re really good, it’s easy to see you really love what you do. But I guess you hear that a lot” Wonwoo said a shrug, letting the cat jump off of his lap and another take its place. Soonyoung only smiled at him, his cheeks flushed with warmth.

“It’s still nice to hear” Soonyoung admitted. Wonwoo nodded, his attention going back to the cats.

“Aside from feeding cats, you have any hobbies?” Soonyoung asked, peering down at the little white cat, Kali, who had bumped into his leg.

“I like stargazing” Wonwoo told him and Soonyoung nodded thoughtfully.

“Must be hard to stargaze in the city” Soonyoung mused and Wonwoo shrugged.

“A little, but you just have to find the right places” Wonwoo admitted. He sounded kind of sad at that. It was in that moment that Soonyoung began formulating a new idea for a date, suddenly remembering it wasn’t Wonwoo he was trying to please, but Seulgi. It almost made him kind of sad.

“I hope you get to go soon” he told him. Wonwoo smiled, it brightened up his whole face.

“Thanks, Soonyoung”

“And hey, you should take me with you, I’ve never been before” Soonyoung said, picking up a smaller, grey kitten, scratching behind its ear.

“You’ve never been?” Wonwoo gaped, Soonyoung shook his head and suddenly Wonwoo looked determined.

“You’re going to go with me eventually, alright?” Wonwoo said, holding his pinky out to him.

“We’re gonna pinky promise on this?” Soonyoung chuckled, letting the kitten sit on his lap as he interlocked their pinkies.

“Yes. We’re going to pinky promise on this, you have to experience this for yourself!”

“Alright, pinky promise. I trust you”

Before they knew it, their time was up and quite tearfully, Wonwoo had to say goodbye to the new cat friends he had made. They made their way to Soonyoung’s car, both enjoying the trip back to their apartment building in a comfortable silence.

But no comfortable silence with Kwon Soonyoung was complete without Choi Mino’s killer rapping, of course.

“If only we didn’t have an 8am, maybe we could have stayed longer” Soonyoung said as they walked towards Wonwoo’s apartment, Wonwoo nodded.

“I’m totally gonna go back soon” he told him, determined. Soonyoung laughed.

“Well next time you go, you should totally invite me” Soonyoung joked and Wonwoo turned towards him, both stopping im front of Wonwoo’s door.

“Actually?” Wonwoo asked, almost hopefully. Surprised, Soonyoung nodded.

“I uh, I mean only if you want to” Soonyoung said awkwardly, his cheeks growing warm as Wonwoo stared at him for a moment before nodding, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone.

“Here, let’s swap numbers” Wonwoo said, passing his phone to Soonyoung, who pulled his out his own phone and handed it to Wonwoo.

“You better act like you know me from now on, god classical literature is so boring” Soonyoung teased as he typed his number into Wonwoo’s phone. Wonwoo laughed.

“Yeah, as long as you do the same” Wonwoo smiled and Soonyoung nodded.

“Of course” he chuckled.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither sure of whether they should be the first to leave when Soonyoung’s phone rang loudly, shocking them both.

“Hey, I should take this. It’s Seulgi” Soonyoung said, almost apologetically, Wonwoo only shrugged.

“I don’t mind. See you tomorrow?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung nodded, moving to walk back to his own apartment.

“I’m holding you to that next cat cafe date, got it?”  
Soonyoung yelled over his shoulder, almost as afterthought, smiling at the sound of Wonwoo’s laugh as he finally answered Seulgi’s call.

“Hey, Soonyoung. Just checking in. How’d it go?”

Soonyoung grinned to himself as he stopped in the middle of the hallway, glancing over his shoulder once more to see Wonwoo entering his apartment.

“You’ve got to set me up with this kid, Seulgi” Soonyoung said, suddenly determined. He’d had such a great time, not to mention the two of them had really hit it off. Maybe it was too early to tell, but he knew for sure he’d never blushed this much in his entire life.

“You really had that much fun?” Seulgi teased, Soonyoung smiled to himself as he began to walk towards his floor.

“I really did. Think you can help me out?”

“You promise you’ll be good to him?” Seulgi asked and Soonyoung knew, deep, deep down, he would never be able to hurt Wonwoo.

“I promise. 100%, I promise” Soonyoung told her honestly. He heard Seulgi laugh.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do” She told him and a sudden burst of excitement filled him. He couldn’t wait to see Wonwoo again, he hoped it was soon.

~

Apparently soon was way sooner than he expected, the next couple days having resulted in Seulgi having to “bail” and Wonwoo having to go in her place.

He really owed Seulgi for that one.

He genuinely was enjoying his time with Wonwoo, thanks to Seulgi’s insight— they were siblings! He had no idea— he was thoroughly able to plan the dates for Wonwoo instead of Seulgi.

So far for the dates, they’d gone to the aquarium, and an amusement park, even at one point going to one of Chan and Minghao’s busking shows and then going for dinner right after. It was always something pretty small, it wasn’t like Soonyoung was rich or anything, but Wonwoo was nice and the conversation was never dull so they both ended up enjoying their time regardless of what they did. It also helped a lot that with every date they’d gotten to know each other better. It was as though the clear awkwardness they’d both had during the first date never existed after the second. Soonyoung looked forward to the dates every single day.

But of course, that day he had been asked to fill in a shift at working, meaning their date would have to be postponed for later than he would have liked.

Recently, Soonyoung had been working a bunch of extra shifts. Taking any opening he could get, working later than usual and ending far too early in the morning sometimes. But he had to. Sure they’d gotten a large amount of money due to their fundraiser, but their practice space was still in terrible condition and they couldn’t just get complacent. He really didn’t want to just waste all the money they’d gotten on renovations, they probably wouldn’t last through them all, and he’d really like to at least save some of it.

But today, he really would have liked it of maybe just this once he could call in sick and all could go according to plan. Nayoung just really needed someone to fill in her shift, though and god, she was persistent. Well she really wasn’t, all she’d done was ask. Curse Soonyoung for being so easy to persuade.

So there he was, working on a friday night, knowing his shift ended way too late for him and Wonwoo’s date to go smoothly in the slightest. It really was taking a turn for the worst in Soonyoung’s opinion, but maybe that was just the stress that was building on his shoulders talking.

He probably had about an hour or so left in his shift when Wonwoo walked right through the doors and directly towards him, a smile upon his face. For once, Soonyoung realized, he was wearing his glasses. He felt his heart race, they really suited him. Not only that but he was wearing a nice denim jacket too, which fit him quite nicely, in Soonyoung’s opinion. He just looked very good today. And Soonyoung looked like a mess. He felt like one too.

“Well, hey there” Wonwoo greeted, his grin only growing as Soonyoung continued to stare at him. Was he officially losing it? Had he worked himself so hard that he was starting to hallucinate? How did Wonwoo even know he worked here?

“Uh, hey. Can I get you anything?” Soonyoung stuttered out, still staring directly at him, which he seemed quite amused by.

“Yeah, I’ll get an iced coffee, no cream, no sugar” Wonwoo requested and Soonyoung made a face, apparently that was enough to snap him out of it. He was definitely here right now.

“I keep forgetting that you’re one of those people, gross”

“Hey, I’m the customer here, you can’t judge the way I drink my coffee” Wonwoo retorted teasingly, Soonyoung chuckled. They’d recently gotten into quite a habit of teasing one another, he found he didn’t really mind being teased as much as he usually would. Something about Wonwoo had him quite charmed, to say the least.

“I’m just not a coffee person, but anyway, what are you doing here, Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asked finally as he punched in his order, announcing the total to Wonwoo, who rummaged through his wallet.

“One of your kids told me you had work today. plus you weren’t answering your texts. I assumed you died” Wonwoo shrugged as he finally pulled out an amount of loose change. Soonyoung hated loose change, especially considering he had to count it. But he’d endure it for Wonwoo.

“Oh yeah? That’s a fair assumption, which kid?” Soonyoung asked absently as he mentally counted the change.

“Chan, I think it was. He said you were working today so I asked where, and now here we are. This way we can just head to the date right after your shift” Wonwoo offered warmly, Soonyoung frowned, recounting the change just to be sure. Wonwoo was lucky business was slow today, he’d be holding up the line any other day.

“I was meaning to talk to you about that, I don’t know if we can go today. I’m pretty sure the planetarium is closing in an hour,” Soonyoung said, finally finished counting the change, he tossed it into the drawer. “Your change is 50 cents, by the way”

“You were planning on taking me to the planetarium today?” Wonwoo asked, his expression softening as he took the change from Soonyoung. Soonyoung nodded, kind of upset if he was being honest. Wonwoo got so excited about space, he would have really loved to bring him to the planetarium.

“Hey, I know we’ve been hanging out for a week, but I know that face, you made that face when they didn’t have your favourite ice cream on Wednesday. It’s fine, okay? Don’t get upset. I think I have a plan” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung gave him a look. He hoped he recognized this expression too. It was one of confusion.

“But I’m supposed to plan the dates”

“And you’ve done a very good job, and trust me I’m not doubting you, but just this once we’re gonna change the rules, for the sake of your own sanity” Wonwoo said, a smile on his face that left Soonyoung a little bit stunned. He cleared his throat, busying himself with wiping down the counter, which just seemed to succeed in amusing Wonwoo. Apparently he was quite amusing.

“I do enjoy my own sanity” Soonyoung admitted as one of his coworkers passed him Wonwoo’s drink. Soonyoung served it off to him, smiling as Wonwoo took his drink.

“Well I guess it’s a date” Wonwoo said, a smug smile upon his face as he walked towards a table near the front counter, making eye contact with Soonyoung before winking and then breaking eye contact all together.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Soonyoung heard his coworker asked. Startled, he turned around to see her smiling at him, before turning to walk away before he could speak.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Soonyoung tried to tell her, hearing Wonwoo laugh from behind him. God, this guy was going to be the death of him.

However, as the next customer finally made their way over to him, he found he didn’t really mind.

//

An hour or so later, Soonyoung was finally finished with his shift, making his way over to Wonwoo before sliding into the booth across from him. Wonwoo looked up from his phone.

“Nice hat hair” he teased. Soonyoung made a face, as if telling him to give it a rest. Yet he did run a hand through his hair a few times, it did more bad than good in Wonwoo’s opinion. He reached over and smoothed down Soonyoung’s hair, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks as Soonyoung began swatting his hand away.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Soonyoung finally asked him and Wonwoo grinned.

“That’s a surprise” he told him as he got up, waiting for Soonyoung to follow him.

“Oh come on, we’re doing this?” Soonyoung whined and Wonwoo nodded triumphantly.

“If you’re going to be secretive with your dates, I’m gonna be secretive with mine too” Wonwoo winked as he held his hand out to Soonyoung.

“Your car key, please” Wonwoo requested and Soonyoung began rummaging through his bag before he stopped, narrowing his eyes at him.

“How did you even know I brought my car?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo shrugged innocently.

“Chan said-“

“God dammit, of course it was Chan” Soonyoung huffed as he pulled his keys out and passed them to Wonwoo.

“He really likes to talk, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s a problem we’re trying to work on” Soonyoung admitted as they walked to Soonyoung’s car together.

“Wow, your seat is insanely close” Wonwoo commented as Soonyoung let himself into the passenger side.

“Don’t you dare move it, that’s exactly where I like it” Soonyoung threatened, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

“This is so uncomfortable” Wonwoo grumbled as he pulled into the road, Soonyoung only shrugged.

“Well then, maybe you should just let me drive, that way everyone wins” Soonyoung said, eyeing Wonwoo coyly, Wonwoo chuckled.

“You’re not gonna find out where we’re going until we get there, Soon” Wonwoo told him finally, Soonyoung whined loudly as Wonwoo pulled up to Seulgi’s building.

“An apartment building?” Soonyoung questioned, glancing at Wonwoo.

“I’m only picking something up really quickly. Then we’ll be on our way” Wonwoo reassured as he pulled into a parking space.

“Whose apartment is this?” Soonyoung asked as Wonwoo pulled the key out of the ignition.

“Seulgi’s. Just wait a bit alright? I’ll be back” Wonwoo assured as he left Soonyoung in the car. Jogging briskly towards the entrance while he was still in Soonyoung’s view before breaking into a run up the stairs as soon as the door opened, the elevator here was slow as shit so he didn’t even plan on trying.

As soon as he reached Seulgi’s apartment, it was clear that he ran there, knocking on the door rapidly. He had been trying to catch his breath when Seulgi had opened the door.

“What, did you run all the way here?” Seulgi laughed as he leaned against the door frame.

“Do you have it?” Wonwoo asked. Seulgi nodded, reaching to the left of the door and producing an old wicker basket.

“Whoa, I didn’t even know you had one of these” Wonwoo said, taking it from her.

“I’m a sucker for those cliches, why didn’t you just make food?” Seulgi asked and Wonwoo gave her a look.

“You think I can cook?”

“Fairpoint, you taking him to the spot?” Seulgi asked. Wonwoo nodded, feeling his face grow warm.

“How are you supposed to hook up outdoors?” Seulgi teased.

“Shut up, Seulgi” Wonwoo grumbled and she laughed, ruffling his hair. Her expression turned soft.

“Have fun, little brother” Seulgi smiled, Wonwoo let out an anxious breath as he nodded.

“Thanks, Seul. For all of this” he said and she nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

“Anytime, Won” Seulgi winked, shutting the door. Wonwoo took a breath as he turned around, making his way back to the car.

“Hey!” he heard Soonyoung yell as he walked up to the car, seeing his head sticking out of the passenger side window. “Is that a picnic basket?”

Wonwoo laughed, nodding as he walked to the back seat and put it in.

“We’re going on a picnic?” Soonyoung asked, his eyes shining eagerly as Wonwoo got back into the driver’s seat. Wonwoo shrugged.

“Who knows, maybe it’s just for show” Wonwoo teased and Soonyoung stuck his tongue out at him.

“You’re still not gonna tell me where we’re going?” Soonyoung pouted and Wonwoo nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“It ruins the surprise” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung scowled playfully.

“You’re such a baby” Wonwoo laughed. Soonyoung giggled as he began to mess around with the music.

“You like Epik High, right?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo glanced at him before nodding. Clearly surprised as the beginning of ‘Home is Far Away’ started to play.

“This is from the new album, when did you get it?” Wonwoo asked, watching as a pink tint appeared on Soonyoung’s cheeks.

“Don’t act so surprised, I like other music. But uh, I downloaded it this morning” Soonyoung mumbled and Wonwoo grinned.

“What? Do you have a crush on me or something?” Wonwoo teased, Soonyoung laughed, almost too abruptly. From the corner of his eyes, Wonwoo could see the pink that dusted his cheeks.

“Sorry, was that weird?” Wonwoo chuckled, his own cheeks growing warm. God, to think that if Seulgi ever heard him say that to Soonyoung, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Don’t be sorry, it was just sudden” Soonyoung admitted, smiling warmly. Wonwoo nodded, humming softly to the song playing in the background.

“Is it far, Nonu?” Soonyoung asked after a while of comfortable silence, looking out the window as Wonwoo looked to him in surprise.

“Did I say something weird?” Soonyoung asked, turning to look at him. Wonwoo shook his head, glancing at him.

“Nothing just… Nonu?”

“Oh, just a nickname I came up with. Do you not like it?” Soonyoung asked, Wonwoo shook his head.

“Actually, I’m quite fond of it” Wonwoo admitted, smiling. Soonyoung beamed at him.

“But I think it’s only fair that I give you a nickname too”

“Lay one on me” Soonyoung challenged.

“...Hamtaro?”

“Hamtaro!” Soonyoung exclaimed, a laugh bubbling out of his mouth, his face scrunched up in what Wonwoo could only assume was excitement. It was the most adorable thing Wonwoo had ever seen.

“Is it bad?”

“No, I love it” Soonyoung giggled, beaming at Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiled, his whole body felt like it was filled with butterflies.

“Okay, well, Hamtaro,” he began. Soonyoung giggled as Wonwoo prodded him playfully in the side, “we’re actually here now”

“Oh! We are?” Soonyoung said, all but pressing himself against the window. Wonwoo suddenly felt nervous, he really hoped Soonyoung appreciated his date idea. Sure, it might have been last minute, but they’d made a pinky promise that Wonwoo hadn’t stopped thinking about since the first date. And Wonwoo took every pinky promise he’d ever made seriously.

“Are we out of the city?” Soonyoung asked him curiously as Wonwoo put the car into park.

“Yeah, it’s the only place you can experience this kind of thing” Wonwoo said, nonchalantly. Soonyoung eyed him suspiciously.

“Less light pollution around these parts, better to see the sky with” Wonwoo added, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smug smile as Soonyoung’s mouth dropped open.

“We’re going stargazing?” Soonyoung said, almost breathlessly. Wonwoo merely shrugged.

“I mean, I did promise”

“Wonwoo, this is so sweet” Soonyoung said softly, his hands pressed to his cheeks in a way that Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh at.

“It’s nothing really. Just something really small” Wonwoo said as they got out of the car. Soonyoung shook his head.

“I can’t believe you really remembered” Soonyoung said as he grabbed the picnic basket before Wonwoo could.

“I said I promised, didn’t I?” Wonwoo grinned as Soonyoung smiled at him.

“I guess so, god you’re a sap”

“Seems like you’re pretty fond of this sap, though?” Wonwoo teased. Soonyoung’s smile only grew.

“You could say that” he shrugged as they stopped in the middle of the clearing.

“Is here good?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo nodded.

“Here is perfect. Now let’s take a look at what Seulgi packed us” Wonwoo said as he opened the basket, Soonyoung pressed up close to him to take a look as well.

“Ah, a blanket”

“Smart. Grass stains are gross”

“Food”

“Of course”

“Flashlight”

“Another necessity! Your sister is ready for everything!”

“And… Oh god” Wonwoo gasped, shutting the lid of the basket abruptly. His face flushed pink.

“What? What is it?” Soonyoung asked, trying to open the basket up again. Wonwoo shook his head.

“It’s nothing. It’s nothing” Wonwoo said, laughing nervously, Soonyoung gave him a look before prying it open while Wonwoo was distracted.

“oh… Oh.” Soonyoung said, his own face growing a deep pink as he pulled out what Seulgi had placed in the picnic basket.

“God. Seulgi” Wonwoo said, embarassment flaring up in his stomach as he covered his face. That was a lot of condoms.

“Hey. Well, I guess she is ready for anything” Soonyoung laughed awkwardly, clearing his throat.

“This is so bad” Wonwoo chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, no. We’ll just… Save them for another time” Soonyoung nodded slowly as he placed them back in the basket.

“So… should we set up this picnic?”

//

A couple minutes later, they were sat on the blanket, eating the assortment of food and snacks that Seulgi had packed for them as they talked. Very obviously ignoring the other unexpected things that had been thrown in the basket for them.

“Oh look, the sun set!” Wonwoo said through a mouthful of food, Soonyoung turned around to see the sunset, his cheeks filled with food that he quickly tried to swallow so that he could speak. Wonwoo laughed as he held a hand up for him to wait.

“It’s really pretty” Soonyoung told him, his face growing warm as Wonwoo smiled fondly at him.

“Yeah. Hey don’t move” Wonwoo said suddenly, pulling out his photo. Soonyoung sat there for a moment, completely still before Wonwoo turned his phone to face him.

“Look at you!” Wonwoo grinned as Soonyoung looked at the photo. It really was a good photo, the lighting made it even nicer.

“It’s so nice, Wonwoo. You made me look so pretty” Soonyoung teased, Wonwoo made a face, sticking his tongue out at him.

“You’re already really pretty” Wonwoo told him suddenly, avoiding eye contact as Soonyoung stared at him, completely stunned. He could feel his heart in his throat.

“You think so?” Soonyoung asked him softly.

“Obviously, I’m not a liar, Hamtaro” Wonwoo said playfully, punching his shoulder lightly.

“You’re very pretty too, Nonu”

“Stop that” Wonwoo chuckled, Soonyoung could see the pink begin to tint his cheeks.

“I’m being honest. Here look” Soonyoung said, quickly taking his own photo of Wonwoo. The lighting was not as nice as it was beginning to get dark, washing him in a much cooler light, but Soonyoung thought it had to be one of the best photos he’d ever taken.

“See, look” Soonyoung said, moving so that he could sit right next to him, he could feel Wonwoo breathing right by his ear. It felt kind of comforting.

“Wow, yeah it’s a nice picture” Wonwoo replied, resting his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder. Soonyoung switched it to camera really quickly before taking a photo of the both of them. It was blurry and unfocused, neither of them looked ready for the photo even though Soonyoung had taken it.

“I could basically be a photographer” Soonyoung decided, Wonwoo laughed, he could feel that too. Soonyoung put his phone down and they just sat there for a little while longer.

“You really have no sense of personal space, huh?” Wonwoo teased. Soonyoung turned so that he was facing him, their faces inches apart.

“You don’t really seem to mind that much” Soonyoung said softly, his eyes falling to the playful smirk that graced Wonwoo’s lips.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” Wonwoo chuckled, he looked up at the now dark sky.

“Hey, it’s gotten pretty dark. Let’s clean up so we can lay down” Wonwoo said, pulling away from Soonyoung. Immediately, he could feel how cold it was without Wonwoo beside him. He quickly helped Wonwoo clean the small mess they’d made before pulling out the lamp and placing it nearby.

“Look! See, you can see the stars so clearly here” Wonwoo said, laying down on the blanket and pointing up at the sky. Soonyoung looked up at the sky, his jaw dropping at the sight.

“Whoa. I’ve never been able to see the stars this well” Soonyoung said, his voice soft as he laid down beside Wonwoo. Completely aware of how close their hands were to touching.

“Is that a constellation?” Soonyoung asked, pointing at a cluster of stars “The big dipper?”

Soonyoung heard Wonwoo chuckle beside him and he turned to look at him, his confusion betraying him only slightly. Wonwoo only smiled at him, amused.

“Technically, the big dipper isn’t a constellation. It’s part of one though, it's called Ursa Major. You’re close it’s here,” Wonwoo explained, pointing a little further up. “You’re talking about the Ursa Minor, it has the little dipper”

“You know a lot about this stuff” Soonyoung said, slightly in awe as Wonwoo shook his head.

“I just really like space, some people don’t really care for the technical stuff”

“I still think it’s cool” Soonyoung said as he looked back up at the sky in an attempt to find the rest of Ursa Major to somehow impress Wonwoo. If only he knew what Ursa Major looked like in its entirety.

“Thanks for thinking so” Wonwoo said quietly, Soonyoung turned to glance at him once more to find him staring right at him. A blush began to form on his cheeks. No one had ever stared at him like that until Wonwoo.

“You don’t have to thank me for that, you’re cool” Soonyoung told him, their voices were soft, almost as if they were both scared to break the moment.

“I’m such a nerd” Wonwoo chuckled, Soonyoung shook his head.

“That’s not a bad thing, you know? You think people called astronomers nerds back in the day?”

“Probably”

“Oh my god, shut up, Wonwoo” Soonyoung laughed softly, Wonwoo grinned at him, his hand brushing against his, almost as if he wanted to hold his hand, but decided against it.

“Hey face me real quick, I have something I wanna tell you” Wonwoo said as he turned on to his side. Soonyoung did the same.

“I’ve actually… liked you. For quite some time now” Wonwoo started off. The statement in itself filling Soonyoung with surprise, Wonwoo liked him?

“Seulgi actually… Bid on you for me, completely her idea, but she played it off like she was busy this entire time so we could go on the dates together” Wonwoo said, his face appeared apprehensive. Almost like Soonyoung would find distaste in what he had been doing.

“Are you not gonna say anything? Or…” Wonwoo trailed off, fiddling with his hands.

“After the first date, I tried to get Seulgi to set me up with you because I had such a great time” Soonyoung told him, this time it was Wonwoo’s turn to be surprised, his eyes finding Soonyoung’s immediately.

“Did you actually?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung nodded, laughing. The sound was crisp as he sat up, Wonwoo sat up along with him. His smile looked confused.

“Yeah. You were just so nice and so much fun to talk to, I was insanely determined” Soonyoung smiled and Wonwoo shook his head.

“We should really be thanking Seulgi for all of this, huh?”

“I think most of this was all us, for the most part at least”

“So would you have sought me out even if the first date had never happened?”

“I wanna say yes, but I’d probably be too much of a pussy because you’re so intimidating in class”

“I am?”

“You look like you’re thinking about murder”

“I’m actually thinking about all the cats I get to pet when class is over”

Soonyoung laughed at that, subconsciously moving closer towards Wonwoo.

“So you really like me?” Wonwoo said after a moment.

“Yes, of course”

“Now what then?” Wonwoo asked, Soonyoung bit his lip. He really hoped he was reading things right.

“We could kiss?”

“...Sure”

Leaning in slowly, Soonyoung made eye contact with Wonwoo, he looked unsure, and that was enough to get Soonyoung to pull away.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked, but the look on his face looked almost relieved.

“You. That look on your face. What’s going on in there?” Soonyoung asked him instead, pointing at Wonwoo’s head. He looked away, not making eye contact with Soonyoung.

“I-I don’t know if I’m ready for this yet, Soonyoung”

“Oh... yeah?”

“Oh god. It’s not you, okay? I just… things are moving so incredibly fast right now. I don’t know, I think I just need things to go a little slower?” Wonwoo said, he looked sort of upset.

“Hey, don’t make that face. I totally get it” Soonyoung nodded and Wonwoo finally looked up at him.

“Seriously, you look like a kicked puppy. I’m not mad, I get it. Pacing and stuff” Soonyoung nodded.

“But what do we do now?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung shrugged.

“I’ll wait until you’re ready” Soonyoung told him seriously.

“I don’t know if I could just make you wait for me like that”

“You’re not making me do anything. I want to wait for you, because I like you dammit” Soonyoung, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. Wonwoo chuckled.

“You’re honestly the best, Hamtaro”

Soonyoung smiled at him before laying back down, Wonwoo laid down right beside him and let the silence consume them for a moment.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Soonyoung asked all of a sudden, Wonwoo turned to look at him.

“Can I… hold your hand?” Soonyoung asked, unsure. Wonwoo only smiled, nodding as he took Soonyoung’s hand.

“Sorry if my hands are sweaty”

“When are you not sweaty” Wonwoo teased.

“Hey that’s mean!”

“You’re basically made out of water”

“Wonwoo, oh my GOD!”

“Sh, we’re stargazing now” Wonwoo giggled. Soonyoung rolled his eyes but agreed. Looking up at the stars in an attempt to find a constellation that Wonwoo hadn’t seen.

“Hey. Soonyoung” Wonwoo suddenly called to him, Soonyoung turned his head to look at him.

“I wanna change your nickname”

“Oh yeah? To what?”

“What about Hoshi?”

“Hoshi?” Soonyoung said softly. Was this guy trying to get him to fall for him even harder than he already had.

“You know what it means right? In Japanese?”

“Yeah. Star”

“I think that you shine brighter than any star I’ve seen, Soonyoung” Wonwoo told him honestly. Soonyoung gaped at him for a moment before turning away. God, he’d never blushed this much in front of someone.

“God, you’re making it so hard for me not to kiss you right now”

“You said you’d wait. So suffer in silence!”

“Jeon Wonwoo! You asshole!” Soonyoung exclaimed, letting go of his hand solely to lay his entire body over top of him, wrapping his arms around him.

“Soonyoung, oh my god!”

“Suffer in silence” Soonyoung mocked, his face buried in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck.

“You’re insufferable” Wonwoo chuckled, but he wrapped his arms around him too.

“Love you too, Won”

//

It had to have been a couple weeks later, and from what Chan could see, Wonwoo and Soonyoung were still extremely good friends.

He’d heard of the stories about this guy from Soonyoung, hearing about the dates and most of what had happened during the very last one too.

He also knew about all the feelings Soonyoung had been experiencing for the past few weeks

Sure, he was happy for him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t suspicious of this Wonwoo guy, even after having met him once.

Not like he could have met him again because as soon as the week of dates was over, they were thrown right into competition preparation.

But if it was due to Wonwoo that Soonyoung was not as angry at them during practice than the guy was an immediate ally.

However, it didn’t seem like he would have to wait long to meet him again.

It was during an extremely late practice, everyone was exhausted and Soonyoung was starting to get cranky, when Wonwoo walked in. Hands full with cups of coffee and a milk tea for himself, it seemed.

“Coffee!” Junhui exclaimed, running over to him. Soonyoung perked up from where he was sitting by the mirror, walking over to Wonwoo eagerly. Chan and Minghao exchanged a glance.

“What are you doing here?” Soonyoung asked, his eyes shined brightly with excitement, almost as though he hadn’t been practicing for hours.

“I came in to check on you guys, and bring an energy boost,” Wonwoo grinned as he passed the cups of coffee on to everyone. “hope I didn’t forget anyone”

“Oh, coffee?” Soonyoung said, Chan knew for a fact that Soonyoung was no fan of coffee.

“Yeah, coffee. And,” Wonwoo stepped back outside, coming back with a separate drink for Soonyoung. “One banana milk tea”

“Hey! You got my favourite!” Soonyoung exclaimed, taking the drink from Wonwoo before giving him a hug. Chan eyed him suspiciously.

“Soonyoung, I don’t want this can we trade?” Chan whined. Soonyoung glanced at Chan as if only just now remembering that he, and everyone else, was present.

“Oh, you want this one?” Soonyoung asked, he looked slightly apprehensive. Chan nodded, Minghao nudged him, looking slightly confused. He signalled for him to wait.

“Okay fine, but only because you’re my favourite” Soonyoung sighed, much to the displeasure and grumbles of everyone else in the club.

Chan eagerly took the drink from Soonyoung as he passed him his own, watching as Soonyoung eyed it with slight distaste before turning to look at Wonwoo who was watching the interaction unfold.

“Here, you can have mine instead” Wonwoo said, placing the drink in his hand before taking the coffee from him.

“What’s this?” Soonyoung asked, though he seemed only slightly less opposed to the idea. “Are you sure?”

“Just regular milk tea. And don’t worry about it, it’s all good. I am that type of person remember?”

“Black coffee with ice kind of person,” Soonyoung teased, nudging Wonwoo. “the rest of you can take a break right now”

Watching as the other members of the group began to disperse, Chan kept his eye on Soonyoung and Wonwoo. He’d never seen Soonyoung act so cutesy before. What was this guy doing to him?

“Why aren’t they dating yet?” Minghao asked Chan. Chan shrugged.

“No clue, Soonyoung never told me. But Wonwoo clearly makes him really happy” Chan said as he took a sip of the milk tea. He didn’t even like banana milk tea.

“The amount Soonyoung talks about him wasn’t enough to clue you in on that?” Minghao snorted, elbowing Chan in the side.

“I just wanna make sure he’s good enough for our club president” Chan said.

“So have you decided, then?”

“Yes. Come help me set them up” Chan said, taking Minghao by the hand and dragging him over to Wonwoo and Soonyoung. Sure he’d made up his mind quickly, but he wasn’t that hard to impress in the first place.

“Come on, just let them be” Minghao whined as they finally stopped in front of Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

“Soonyoung! I needed to talk to you” Chan said, taking Soonyoung by the arm before stopping.

“And Minghao needs to talk to you, Wonwoo!” Chan said, winking at Minghao despite his glare.

“What did you want to talk to me about, Channie?” Soonyoung asked curiously, Chan smirked at him.

“Being the most clued in person in this room. Why aren’t you and Wonwoo dating yet?” Chan hissed at him, he watched as Soonyoung’s cheeks flushed a bright pink. He quickly shushed him.

“Chan, it’s complicated” Soonyoung whined softly, glancing behind Chan. He assumed he was looking at Wonwoo. When was he not looking at Wonwoo?

“Doesn’t he know you like him by now?” Chan asked him and Soonyoung sighed.

“Chan listen, I’m just trying to take things slow. These things take time” Soonyoung explained slowly, Chan nodded just as slowly.

“Is that what you want?”

“It’s what he wants”

“But is that what you want?”

“Chan, Relationships have compromise sometimes” Soonyoung said, sipping on his drink.

“He makes you so happy!” Chan insisted and Soonyoung nodded.

“He does, and for that I will be patient for him” Soonyoung persisted and Chan huffed.

“Why can’t you just let me be a matchmaker this once” he grumbled. Soonyoung laughed, ruffling Chan’s hair.

“Thank you for thinking about my happiness, Chan” Soonyoung told him sincerely. Chan shrugged.

“Just make sure he treats you right and if he doesn’t then you tell me immediately” Chan told him. Soonyoung rolled his eyes playfully.

“Thanks, dad”

“Hey, Hoshi!”

Soonyoung and Chan glanced up at the sound of Wonwoo’s voice to see both Minghao and Wonwoo making their way over. Minghao had a bright smile on his face.

“Hoshi?” Chan asked him and Soonyoung blushed.

“It’s japanese. His nickname for me” Soonyoung whispered to him.

“... It means star! And you guys still aren’t-“ Chan was immediately cut off as Soonyoung shoved him away.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing… Nothing, I just… Uh…” Wonwoo stammered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Spit it out, Nonu, what is it?” Soonyoung said, taking his hand. Chan stared at their interlocked hands, shooting Soonyoung a look that he was very clearly ignoring.

“I actually came here today to ask you something. And brought the drinks to uh… hopefully get the blessing of your club members”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened at that as Chan silently cheered. Minghao pulled Chan away from them to give them their moment.

“Their blessing? What? Are we getting married?” Soonyoung joked and Wonwoo chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, no. I just wanted to know if you were ready for round 2?”

Soonyoung paused, confusion flashing across his face.

“Round 2?”

“Come on, Soonyoung! He’s asking you out on another set of dates!” Minghao blurted out, Chan quickly clapped his hand over Minghao’s mouth as Soonyoung and Wonwoo turned to look at them.

“Is that true, Won?”

“Yeah…. Yeah it actually is. I think I’m probably ready to take this at a faster pace” Wonwoo smiled at him and Soonyoung smiled at him, a happy laugh escaping his mouth.

“Are you insane? I’ve been ready for weeks” Soonyoung said, squeezing Wonwoo’s hand.

“Great, that’s great. I’m so happy you didn’t change your mind” Wonwoo said, completely relieved.

“Does that mean I can kiss you now?” Soonyoung asked all of a sudden. Wonwoo laughed.

“Yeah go for it, Hosh”

At that, Soonyoung all but launched himself at Wonwoo, wrapping his arms around his neck as he connected their lips, the impact of it almost sent them crashing to the ground, luckily for them both, Wonwoo was quick enough on his feet. The other dance club members whooped and cheered.

“Look at them Channie, they’re so happy” Minghao cooed, pulling Chan’s hand away from his mouth.

“Yeah. It’s disgusting” Chan said, making a face.

“Didn’t you want this?” Minghao asked, suddenly confused.

“Doesn’t mean I wanted a front row seat of their sex tape- Hey get a room!” Chan yelled to them, causing both Soonyoung and Wonwoo to burst into sudden laughter. Soonyoung stuck up his middle finger at Chan, an arm still wrapped around Wonwoo’s neck.

“Practice is over for now, so I’d highly appreciate it if you all got out of here as soon as possible” Soonyoung said, slightly breathless. Wonwoo’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Soonyoung. Soonyoung only winked at him.

“Gross! Not in the practice room!” Chan yelled as Minghao began pulling him out of the room along with all the other members.

“Remember to use protection!” Junhui called over his shoulder as Minghao pulled the door shut behind them. From behind the closed door, they could all hear the two of them laughing.

“You think he’ll go easy on us during the warm up next practice?”

“In your dreams, Minhyuk” they heard Soonyoung say from behind the door. They all groaned as they finally made their way upstairs.

“So Minghao, let’s talk about that special someone you’ve been seeing” Chan said suddenly, turning to look at Minghao. Suddenly, he was bolting up the stairs.

“Sorry! I’m not listening!” Minghao called over his shoulder. Chan laughed, following after him very closely.

“I’m the best damn matchmaker! You can’t keep this from me!”

**Author's Note:**

> to pea, i hope this was good, im so sorry about the long delay but things came up and things just began piling on each other one after another. i hope this was a good interpretation of what u had been asking for? 
> 
> to swn, thanks for having been understanding for my lack of sife posting, i lowkey haven’t been talking much to u guys because i felt bad. but this is here now !!!! so no worries !!
> 
> i hope that everyone who reads this likes it very much !! 
> 
> maybe in the future we’ll get to see who this “someone” it is that minghao is seeing ;) 
> 
> \- kino


End file.
